My Brother Is Mine
by wonkyushipper1013
Summary: siwon yang mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri kyuhyun. ini ff pertama incest ku maaf kalo buat kalian mual :)
1. Chapter 1

Judul : My Brother's Is Mine

Cast : choi siwon,cho (choi) kyuhyun and other

Genre : family,romance

Rate : M

Warning : BL/Incest,Typo EYD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Brakk

Terlihat debuman meja yang telah dihantam oleh seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi bernama choi siwon

"cepat singkirkan namja itu **SEKARANG** juga" teriak siwon dihadapan anak buahnya dan memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata "**SEKARANG**"

"t-tapi tuan dia bukan teman dekat kyuhyun-ssi" jawab anak buah siwon dengan gugup dan tidak berani menatap langsung mata siwon

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI MAU TEMAN DEKAT ATAU TIDAK. KALIAN TAHU KAN KALAU KYUHYUN ITU HANYA MILIKKU JADI TIDAK ADA BOLEH SEORANG PUN YANG MENDEKATINYA"

"t-tu" belum selesai anak buah siwon berbicara kalimat nya sudah langsung di potong siwon

"CEPAT LAKSANAKAN ATAU KALIAN YANG AKAN LENYAP DI TANGANKU" ancam siwon

"b-baik tuan akan kita segera laksanakan" dengan terbirit-birit satu persatu anak buah siwon keluar ruangannya. Setelah anak buahnya keluar ruangan di pandanginya foto kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil memegang ice cream. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu dimana kyuhyun yang waktu itu masih polos mengiyakan perkataannya

FLASHBACK

"hyungie kenapa nangis?" tanya kyuhyun dan mungkin sedikit berteriak karena hyung kesayangannya a.k.a choi siwon menangis sesenggukkan

"hikss..hikss kyu" ucap siwon dan diiringi dengan isakkan dan itu pula yang membuat kyuhyun juga ikut menangis dan lari ke pelukan siwon

"hikss…hyungie…hikss jangan nangis,ne" kata kyuhyun jemari lentik nya sesekali mengusap air mata siwon

"hikss..kenapa kyunnie jadi ikutan nangis. Kan yang yang nangis hyung..hikss?" tanya siwon

"hikss..habis hyungie nangis jadi kyu ikutan nangis hikss" celetuk kyuhyun polos mau tak mau siwon pun mengarahkan jarinya untuk mengusap air mata adik kesayangannya itu

"sstt uljima ne kyunnie gak boleh ikutan nangis" kata siwon sambil tersenyum manis kepada kyuhyun

"ne,kyunnie janji. Tapi kenapa hyungie nangis?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran pasalnya saat dia,kris dan siwon main, siwon langsung melesat meninggalkan mereka berdua dan itulah yang membuat kyuhyun mengejar siwon kerumahnya

"karena kyunnie lebih sayang kris daripada hyung"

"aniyo kyunnie sayang hyungie kok"

"jeongmal?"tanya siwon

"ne hyungie soalnya kyunnie cinta sama siwonnie hyung"ucap kyuhyun polos. Ohh kyu tak taukah kau hyungmu itu salah mengartika perasaan cinta yang kau ucapkan

"gomawo kyunnie. Saranghae"

"nado saranghae hyungie"

END OF FLASHBACK

Dan dari situlah siwon mulai mencintai adiknya kyuhyun. Siwon bisa menjadi beringas kalau menyangkut tentang dongsaengnya itu karena dia tidak ingin ada orang yang menyentuh kyuhyunnya walau seujung jaripun

"kau milikku kyu,hanya milikku" batin siwon sambil menyeringai licik menatap foto sang adik

Choi's Mansion

CKLEK

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat tengah berjalan mengendap-ngendap masuk ke mansionnya dia hanya tidak ingin mendapat amukan sang hyung karena ketahuan pulang malam lagi

"darimana saja kau?"perkataan dingin siwon mampu terdengar ditelinga kyuhyun hingga akhirnya dia menegakkan tubuhnya kala menemukan sang hyung yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan terlipat di dada

"i-itu hyung aku dari rumah kris" kata kyuhyun

"mau apa kau dirumah namja itu?" tanya siwon sedater-datarnya kyuhyun dapat merasakan aura gelap dari siwon. "tuhan tolong aku, aku tidak ingin siwon hyung melakukan itu lagi kepadaku"batin kyuhyun

"kenapa tidak menjawab,hah?" bentak siwon kepada sang adik sedangkan kyuhyun dia hanya mampu mengeluarkan air mata

"aku tidak ingin jawaban menangismu, aku hanya ingin suaramu"

"hikss..hikss..hyungie mianhe" kata kyuhyun

"kan sudah kubilang jangan kerumah kris itu lagi kau tau dia itu menyukaimu"

"memangnya kenapa hyung"

"kau itu hanya milikku jadi tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku

"k-kau kejam hyung"

"kau yang kejam kyu, kau bilang kau cinta sama aku tapi apa buktinya,hah" bentak siwon lagi

"hyung kau salah mengartikan semuanya aku bilang cinta kepadamu hanya untuk dongsaeng ke hyungnya bukan lebih"

"memangnya kalau aku anggap lebih kenapa,eoh"

"itu sal-AKH"ringis kyuhyun ketika siwon menjambak rambutnya

"mau kuhukum eoh" ucap siwon dengan aura yang semakin menggelap

"a-ampun hyung..hikss yang semalam masih sakit..hikss"

"memangnya apa peduliku" tanpa ba bi bu lagi siwon langsung menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mampu berontak di pelukan hyung nya ini

SIWON'S ROOM

Brukk

Tubuh ringkih itupun akhirnya terhentak dengan kasar di ranjang siwon karena siwon terlalu kuat melemparnya

"akh'ringis kyuhyun dia hanya bisa menangis sesenggukkan sambil menahan tangan siwon yang ingin membuka kaosnya

"JANGAN MELAWAN ATAU KAU AKAN LEBIH KUHUKUM" teriak siwon di depan kyuhyun

"lepaskan aku hyung..hiks"

"tidak akan" jawab siwon

"kau sudah gilmmfffffffff" tak tahan dengan teriakan kyuhyun akhirnya teriakan itu langsung dibungkam oleh bibir siwon sendiri

"mphhh…mppphh…pass yung"ucap kyuhyun tertahan karena siwon asik melumat bibirnya. Jengah dengan kyuhyun yang tak kunjung membalas ciumannya akhirnya siwon pun menggigit kecil bibir kyuhyun dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke goa hangat kyuhyun

"mpphh..cpk…mphhh"bunyi saliva menemani aktivitas wonkyu sedangkan tangan siwon masih lincah untuk membuka kaos kyuhyun

KREK

Bunyi kaos kyuhyun pun berbunyi tandanya dengan secara paksa siwon merobek kaos kyuhyun dan terpampanglah kulit putih pucat itu dan membuat libido seorang choi siwon naik

"akhh hyung jangan di gigit hikss" bagaimana tidak sakit siwon menggigitnya terlalu keras dan membuat kulit yang tadinya putih mulus itu berubah menjadi merah keunguan

"kau tau kyu aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku lagi malam ini" seringai siwon tercipta tatkala melihat wajah takut kyuhyun

[SKIP LAGI NC-NYA]

TBC

Apa siwon memang benar akan melakukan itu terhadap adiknya? Dan cobaan apakah yang akan diterima kyuhyun?

Huwaa NC nya di skip lagi :D


	2. Chapter 2

My brother is mine chap 2

Burung-burung telah berkicau dengan ramainya itu artinya menandakan hari sudah mulai pagi tapi tidak dengan namja manis yang masih tertidur dengan polosnya dan jangan lupakan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya

BYURR

Semburan air pun membangunkan kyuhyun dari tidur panjangnya mau tak mau mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu terbuka dan melihat siapa yang sudah beraninya menyeburkan air ke wajahnya

"mau jam berapa lagi bangun,eoh?"tanya siwon sambil berkacak pinggang dan ternyata pelakunya adalah hyungnya sendiri bisa dilihat dari gayung yang dia bawa

"k-kyu masih capek hyung"jawab kyuhyun gugup sambil memlintir ujung selimut

"kasian sekali adikku yang manis ini harus di kerjai hyungnya sendiri. Jika seandainya kau tau aku mengerjai tubuhmu hingga 5 ronde loh"kata siwon enteng sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap horror sang hyung

"m-mwo" kaget kyuhyun

"wae?masalah. asal kau tau tubuhmu itu adalah tubuh paling ternikmat dari namja atau yeoja manapun" kata siwon sambil menggigit kecil telinga kyuhyun

"hikss..kau jahat hyung..hikss"isak kyuhyun

"berhenti menangis kalau tidak ingin ku perkosa di pagi buta" ancam siwon buktinya dengan ancama itu kyuhyun langsung menghentikan tangisnya

"anak pintar. Cepat mandi dan setelah itu kita berangkat bersama. DAN TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN" cerga siwon sebelum kyuhyun akan protes dengan langkah

SM University

"ingat kyu sepulang kuliah hyung akan " kata siwon

"n-ne hyung"

"bagus. Kalau begitu belajar yang benar, ne hyung menyayangimu" ucap siwon dengan setulus mungkin. Aku juga hyung tapi tidak dengan seperti ini batin kyuhyun

"aku keluar dulu hyung"nama sebelum kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya tangan siwon sudah berhasil menahan lengannya dan

~CHUP

Siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilsa dan membuat kyuhyun shock setengah mati

"tak usah berlebihan seperti itu kyu"

"aku keluar ne ppai"

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa kyuhyun keluar dari mobil siwon sambil merintih pelan karena hole nya yang masih sakit

BRUGH

Suara debuman yang jatuh ke lantai menghentikan pergerakan seorang namja yang tadi menabrak kyuhyun

"aww appo"ringis kyuhyun karena pantatnya yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai

"mia- kyuhyun hyung"kaget namja itu yang ternyata adalah kris

"eoh?kris" kaget kyuhyun juga


End file.
